everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Willemina Rabbit
Willemina Rabbit, full name Willemina Carol Cilla Grimm-Rabbit, is a 2014 introduced character and all around character. Willemina Rabbit is the daughter of Giles Grimm and the last white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Despite being the child of who many consider a "crazy" or "mad", and a Wonderlandier, Willemina is far from being considered mad, if anything, "mad" as in angry or short wicked. Willemina sides as a Rebel, wanting to be in the spotlight, preferring to be the queen instead of a servant. But don't worry, she's not going to hold anyone hostage or actually try to overthrow a queen. Character Personality * Dreamer * Determined * Talkative * Introverted * Supportive * Short Wick Appearance Willemina, despite being older then her by a year or so, ooks very similar to her sister, Taylor. She has long, brown hair that is dyed silver at the tips, blue eyes, and pale skin. Like most Wonderlandiers, Willa is shorter then average. In her human form, she has rabbit ears on the top of her head. When she changes into her rabbit form in wonderland, she is a typical European rabbit. Hobbies and Interest Debate they like to argue Track shes the next white rabbit so like yeah Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Like most other descendants of the white rabbit, Willemina can transform herself into a eurpean rabbit and then back into a human form with rabbit ears. However, she can only transform when she is in Wonderland or near Wonderland magic. * Fourth Wall Breaking (?): Willemina can hear narrators like any other Wonderlandiar, and can carry on conversations with Narrators. This just stresses out Rowan. Fairy Tale Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Main Article: Adventures in Wonderland Willemina's mother, Whitney Rabbit, was not the previous white rabbit, however, a direct descendants of the original one. The previous white rabbit was Bunny Blanc's father, Lapin Blanc. Grimm's Fairytales Main Article: Grimms' Fairytales Willemina's father is Giles Grimm, a direct descendant of the orignal Grimm Brothers, however, she was unaware of this for most of her life. How does Willemina come into it? Years before the current events of Ever After High, Giles Grimm had travelled to Wonderland to study its magic, and there he meet Whitney Rabbit, the previous white rabbit. The two fell in love and got married, soon having a daughter, Willemina Grimm. When Willemina as a year old, they had another daughter, Taylor Grimm. When Giles' brother, Milton Grimm, heard of this, it did not end well, considering everything else in Giles' past and his spirit of rebellion. Forced to leave Wonderland, Giles and Whitney separated, both taking one child with them, Giles took Taylor and Whitney took Willemina. Whitney changed her and Willemina's last name to Rabbit, many people forgetting about the marriage between her and Giles. Willemina lived her life without a father, only vauge memories of him, and always questioning why their was another empty bedroom down the hall. There are multiple "white rabbit clans" in wonderland, all descendants of the original white rabbit, all having different last name and traits. These clans include the Rabbits, the Blanc, the Lapin, and the Whites (no connection to the Snow Whites). Since Willa is the only one to make it out of wonderland, she was given the destiny. Views on Destiny TBA Parallels * TBA Relationships Family Giles Grimm (Father) TBA Whitney Rabbit (Mother) TBA Taylor Grimm (Younger Twin Sister) TBA Jane G. Grimm (Younger Sister) TBA Milton Grimm (Uncle) TBA Eleanora Grimm (Adoptive Cousin) TBA Friends Dora Mouse TBA Ashlynn Ella * seriously why are they always late Rowan Jo Redford tba Currently, they are open to friends. Acquaintances Alistair Wonderland TBA Pet Willemina has a "pet" rabbit named Latey. Technically, Latey is her fourth cousin, five times removed by a cousin's previous roommate. But they're basically family. Latey's pretty much "Wonderland Mad", which bugs Willa in many, many ways. They're also basically the rabbit version of Pesky, being pretty annoying, however, Willa likes her fourth cousin, five times removed by a cousins' previous roommate. Roommate tba Romance open i guess Enemies Claudio Piro tba or something. Outfits School Life Class-ics 1st Period: '''Track and Sheild with Coach Gingerbeardman '''2nd Period: '''Chemythstry with Professor Rumpelstiltskin '''3rd Period: '''Geografairy with Professor Jack B. Nimble '''4th Period: '''Riddling with ??? '''5th Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor Jack B. Nimble. '''6th Period: '''Muse-ic Class with Professor Pied Piper Dormroom TBA Alternative Universes Reality AU Willemina Lapin Trivia * Is allergic to carrots because I'm pretty sure Bugs Bunny was lying to all of us. * Willemina's birthday is February 24th. Quotes TBA Notes * My second OC made ever and posted on the wikia. * Originally, her named was spelled "Willamina", but was changed cause google said it was "Willemina", though I'm pretty sure neither are real names. ** Her original name comes from that search for Santa Paws movie character Willamina. I'm not sure why but yeah. ** Her middle name, Carol, is a refferances to the pen name of the author of Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carol. * I honestly have no idea where her character is going. Gallery TBA Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Animal parent Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Grimms' Peeps